Gree
Gree, or CC-1004, was a senior clone commander who served in the Clone Wars under Jedi General Luminara Unduli. He got his name, Gree, from the obscure alien species; he was very interested in alien species. He also had a wide knowlege of many alien species in the galaxy. He was in command of the 41st Elite Corps, which is in the 9th Assult Corps. He was trained by ARC Trooper Alpha-17, who trained many other commanders. Gree battled on several planets, including Dinlo, Rodia, Uba IV, Geonosis, and Kashyyyk. When he went to Kashyyk, Order 66 was called, and he attacked Yoda (who was with him at the time), but got killed because of Yoda's skill and strong force ability. History 22 BBY Battle of Tibrin CC-1004 participated in the Battle of Tibrin, along with Commander Cody, Captain Rex, and Kit Fisto. He got his double stripe hairdo to honor their partners who died in the battle. Battle of Uba IV On Uba IV, he fought against some virus-filled octupara droids, so he and his men kept their helmets sealed to not get infected. He made it out alive, and it's assumed that the octupara droids died. Skirmish at Dinlo Close to the end of 22 BBY, Gree was sent to Dinlo with Sarlacc Battalion A, and Sarlacc Battalion B. When he, Vaas Ga (the Jedi General in charge), and his men got trapped on the planet, the Improcco Company was sent to get them out. He called for air support to get help Improcco Company, and he, Ga, and around one thousand of his men escaped to Coruscant. 21 BBY The Capture of Gunray Gree was deployed to Rodia to help capture Nute Gunray, an important Separatist. When he got there, Padme' Amidala had already captured him, with the help of Representative Jar Jar Binks, a Gungan. He escorted Gunray up to Luminara Unduli's flagship, Tranquility. While he was traveling to cruiser, Nute Gunray tried to bribe him, but to no use. While they were on the ship interrogating Gunray, Separatist ships attacked them and boarding ships attatched themselves to the hangar bays, releasing B2 super battle droids. When Gree learned of the impending attack, he sent Green Company to fight them off, and he and General Unduli left, leaving Ahsoka Tano, Captain Argyus, Gunray, and two senate commandos in the room. Asajj Ventress had infiltrated the ship and when Gree and Luminara Unduli came back, Gunray was being freed, Ahsoka Tano was being imprisoned in Gunray's cell, but the Republic soon won, and Ventress was forced to retreat, taking Unduli, and eventually Tano with her. Ventress then sent a message to take Gunray to Argyus, and he shot his commandos and started to shoot at Gree. He took cover inside the room as Argyus took Gunray as his shield from Gree. Gree then disarmed the captain, but Argyus kicked Gree, knocking his helmet off and gun away. Argyus explained why he left the Republic, but when both went for the gun, Argyus was knocked unconscious. Gunray did the same with Gree, so Ventress, Argyus, abd Gunray all left. He was seen on the bridge when the Jedi reported to Anakin Skywalker. Skirmish on Christophsis When Senator Padme' Amidala was shot down on Christophsis, Gree and some Jedi were sent to find her and bring her back. While they were traveling, their Republic gunship was shot down and the Jedi left Gree and the other clone troopers alone, but only after his orders. The LAAT/i fell off the ledge, but Gree got it back and traveled to where the Jedi were and shot the Dathomir Nightsisters that were there. The Jedi ordered him to land, and he while he was away, they reported him found, and assistance immediatly. The Jedi, Gree, and the senator all left the planet safely. Category:Clone trooper commander